megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Give Me!
Give Me! (Give Me!!) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé et arrangé par Kazuaki Yamashita, écrit par Kelly, et est interprété par Yoshino Nanjo et Inori Minase, avec des chœurs d'Asami Izawa. Histoire Cette chanson est débloquée au cours d'une quête annexe de Kiria. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji :素直になりたい そう思うたび 素直になれない :カッコイイと言われるたび No way! No way! 悲しかった :誰だってそうよ 私もそう :私と違うあなたが 眩しい :Give me!! もっとCuteに :Give me!! もっとCoolに :Give me!! もっと違う 輝きが欲しくなる :Give me!! 真っ直ぐさも :Give me!! 不器用さも :Give me!! 私に無い 輝きが欲しくなる :今すぐに Please give it to me :Please give it to me :Please give it to me Romaji :Sunao ni naritai sō omou tabi sunaoninarenai :Kakkoī to iwa reru tabi No way! No way! Kanashikatta :Dare datte sō yo watashi mo sō :Watashi to chigau anata ga Mabushī :Give me!! Motto Cute ni :Give me!! Motto Cool ni :Give me!! Motto chigau kagayaki ga hoshiku naru :Give me!! Massugusa mo :Give me!! Bukiyōsa mo :Give me!! Watashi ni nai kagayaki ga hoshiku naru :Ima sugu ni Please give it to me :Please give it to me :Please give it to me Traduction anglaise (officielle) :Whenever I try to be honest with my feelings, I just can't get the words out :When everyone calls me cool, all I think is "No way! No way!" Stuck with this doubt :We're all carbon copies, I'm a copy, too :But when I look at you I see something new, Something different :Give me! All your cuteness :Give me! All your coolness :Give me! Some way I can change, I wanna stand out, I wanna shine :Give me! Even childishness :Give me! Even awkwardness :Give me! Something I don't have, I wanna stand out, and make it mine :I want it now, so please just give it to me :Please just give it to me :Please just give it to me Traduction française (officielle) :Chaque fois que j'essaie d'être honnête avec mes sentiments, les mots me manquent :Quand on me dit que je suis cool, je me dis: "Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai !" Je suis assaillie par le doute :Nous ne sommes que des répliques, moi aussi, je ne suis qu'une réplique :Mais quand je te regarde, je vois quelque chose de nouveau, de différent :Give me! Ton côté adorable :Give me! Ton côté cool :Give me! Un moyen de changer, je veux me démarquer, je veux briller :Give me! Ton côté enfantin :Give me! Ton côté maladroit :Give me! Quelque chose que je n'ai pas, je veux me démarquer, je veux ce que tu as :Je le veux maintenant, alors s'il te plaît donne-le-moi :S'il te plaît, donne-le-moi :S'il te plaît, donne-le-moi Full Ver. Kanji :素直になりたい そう思うたび 素直になれない :カッコイイと言われるたび No way! No way! 悲しかった :誰だってそうよ 私もそう :私と違うあなたが 眩しい :Give me!! もっとCuteに :Give me!! もっとCoolに :Give me!! もっと違う 輝きが欲しくなる :Give me!! 真っ直ぐさも :Give me!! 不器用さも :Give me!! 私に無い 輝きが欲しくなる :今すぐに Please give it to me :嘘なんてつけない つきたくない どんな理由でも :裏切られて傷ついても Always Always 正直さを :光と影 正反対な :私と違うあなたが 知りたい :Give me!! 月光の様に :Give me!! 太陽の様に :Give me!! もっと違う 輝きが欲しくなる :Give me!! その秘密 :Give me!! こじ開けて :Give me!! 手に入れたい 何もかも欲しくなる :ほら早く Please give it to me :もっとCoolに :私と違うあなたが 眩しい :Give me!! もっとCuteに :Give me!! もっとCoolに :Give me!! もっと違う 輝きが欲しくなる :Give me!! 真っ直ぐさも :Give me!! 不器用さも :Give me!! 私に無い 輝きが欲しくなる :今すぐに Please give it to me :Please give it to me :Please give it to me Romaji :Sunao ni naritai sō omou tabi sunaoninarenai :Kakkoī to iwa reru tabi No way! No way! Kanashikatta :Dare datte sō yo watashi mo sō :Watashi to chigau anata ga Mabushī :Give me!! Motto Cute ni :Give me!! Motto Cool ni :Give me!! Motto chigau kagayaki ga hoshiku naru :Give me!! Massugusa mo :Give me!! Bukiyōsa mo :Give me!! Watashi ni nai kagayaki ga hoshiku naru :Ima sugu ni Please give it to me :Uso nante tsukenai tsukitakunai donna riyū demo :Uragira rete kizutsuite mo Always Always shōjikisa :Hikatokage seihantaina :Watashi to chigau anata ga Shiritai :Give me!! Gekkō no yō ni :Give me!! Taiyō no yō ni :Give me!! Motto chigau kagayaki ga hoshiku naru :Give me!! Sono himitsu :Give me!! Kojiakete :Give me!! Te ni hitoretai nanimokamo hoshiku naru :Hora hayaku Please give it to me :Motto Cool ni :Watashi to chigau anata ga Mabushī :Give me!! Motto Cute ni :Give me!! Motto Cool ni :Give me!! Motto chigau kagayaki ga hoshiku naru :Give me!! Massugusa mo :Give me!! Bukiyōsa mo :Give me!! Watashi ni nai kagayaki ga hoshiku naru :Ima sugu ni Please give it to me :Please give it to me :Please give it to me Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE